objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 11
Hahaha!! You think I was gonna continue chapter 25b in part 10 huh? WRONG! Anyway, welcome to RFVP part 11! Which consist of changes from everyone and I tried to get them in character... It's too hard though... Info RFVP Season 1: The Official Information Parts Running For Vice President Running for Vice President ~part 2 Running for Vice President ~part 3 Running for Vice President ~part 4 Running for Vice President ~part 5 Running for Vice President ~part 6 Running for Vice President ~part 7 Running for Vice President ~part 8 Running for Vice President ~part 9 Running for Vice President ~part 10 Running for Vice President ~part 11 Running for Vice President ~part 12 Other Fanfics... Leafy & Bubble: A Marvelous Adventure BFDIA Episode 6 (Bubble's story) BTW, welcome to the love-zone Ruby, Marshmallow, Salt loves OJ Box loves Match Pencil (obviously) loves Pen Pen loves... Pencil Match broke up with Eraser OJ loves Leafy Leafy loves Firey and vice versa Needle loves Coiny Coiny loves Pin Pin loves Eraser (They really did the make out session) Puffball loves Nickel and vice versa! :3 Eraser STILL loves Match Match loves to be an emo!! Flower loves Blocky and vice versa (Yin and Yang are not siblings in the show and Yin is a girl) Yin loves Yang!! :O All girls except for Bubble, Match and Drumstick loves Firey Balloon loves Suitcase Suitcase loves Knife Knife loves Suitcase... Ghosty loves Drumstick (DUH!) Drumstick loves Toothpaste (DUH!) Activity feed Chapter 25b part 2: The Cancelled Contest Meanwhile Bubble: *playing with the Yo-yo while jumping with her springy shoes* Ruby: *carries shopping bags with Pencil* Going to the Grand Opening of the Yoyle Mall was a great idea! Pencil: I know! I even bought something for Match! *shows a make up kit* *throws it into the TLC* There! All done! Bubble: Whoiere have you goiys been? Ruby: We just came from the Yoyle Mall... IT WAS AWESOME! WE'VE BEEN SHOPPING IN THERE FOR THE PAST 3 MONTHS OR SO!!! Bubble: Thoiat's a long toime! At loieast we roiested for a bit! Meanwhile... Again Leafy: I still can't believe I dated with Firey! It was so- Marshmallow: Romantic! I know... You've said that for a hundred times! xD OJ: *jealous face* Marshmallow: O-OJ?! How long have you been there? OJ: ... Oh nothing! Toothpaste: And we're back! Drumstick: Yup! Butterfly: Hooray! More candies! Ghosty: Zzzz... Huh?... Oh! Leafy: Do you guys know the contest? Drumstick: Nope! So pretty much we have to cancel it and do an immediate elimination! Ghosty: But before we do that, we need to here a story from Yin! END! Chapter 25c: Yin's story Hello everyone! I'm Yin! Of course you all know me! I need to tell you something before I go... Okay... So... Before turning into an... Object, I was a princess in the light kingdom... And Yang was the prince of the dark kingdom. I... sort of... Fall for him... We were in love but there was something wrong with our parents... The light and dark are horrible enemies... So we can't get married... Pretty much... So we attempted to get married somewhere away from the kingdom. So... One of the knights saw us and the dark side punished us. And we turned into objects. Yang had an amnesia and he became a total lunatic... So I drank the potion which was created by a wizard and we both drank it. We were stuck together ever since... Now that you've heard my story, You can now vote here!) And tell Yang I- *gets flung* Chapter 26a: Keep Eating! With new contestants! - Cake at Stake Bubble: Oh noio! We foirgot to say happy boirthday to BFDI!! Pencil: Great... Drumstick: Okay... Anyway, we're gonna bring the wild animals out of the 2 TLCs... Toothpaste: Yup! Announcer: And so... The Eliminated Contestants were in a cage... Flower: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!!!!!!!!! Remaining contestants: *scared* Meanwhile... Pencil: Hey, guys! Let's find Match and... Ruby: Pen? Bubble: OoooOOooooOOOOoohh!! Poincil wants to flirt with Poien! Pencil: N-no I'm not!! Let's just find... Holy Scribbles... Ruby: I-is that...? O_O ??: Yeah... It's me... Match... Pencil: I thought you said you wanted to be stunningly beautiful? So we bought you the make-up kit- Match: Full of dark make-up... I changed myself... And I kept thinking about death... I'm Emo Match... By the way, I said hauntingly beautiful... Pencil: ... *turns to her right* Pen! Pen: Sup Pencil! Pencil: Hi Pe-... O.O Ruby: W-what the-... O_O Bubble: Whoiat is... oit... o.O Pen: What? Why are you guys staring at me like that...? Pencil: *points his mouth* W-what's with the... What did you... Pen: Oh! You mean my mouth? Well... You know... that make-up kit? Actually, there were stitches and an object mouth! Pencil: What do you mean- Pen: So I cut my mouth and replace it with this one! And I appeared at Happy Birthday BFDI! Pencil: ... OoO... Wh-What...? H-how did you? What did you...? *faints* Bubble: Oh noio! Poince-Poince! Ruby: Pencil! MEANWHILE!! (Please say welcome to Mr and Ms Drama) Eraser: *out of nowhere in the cage* Hey guys... Whoa ho ho! Match! I didn't realize how... Scary you... are... O.O Match: *ignores* Eraser: Come on, babe! Can't you at least talk to me? Match: ... Eraser: Come on! Match: ... What? *glares* Eraser: You're pretty... Match: Oh... SO NOW YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH ME! YOU'RE SO STUPID!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!! Eraser: But Match! Match: *walks away crying* After a few moments... Butterfly: The Wild Animals are gonna watch us do the contest... Pencil: And the contest is...? Ghosty: The Eating Contest! Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Spoiking of Yoylecakes, are thoire Yoylecakes? Drumstick: Yeah... Bubble: YOIY!!! Pencil: ... *twitches* H-he... has a... n-new mouth... Ruby: There, there... It's okay, Pencil... Toothpaste: Today, we have two new contestants! So it means we're having triple eliminations! Marshmallow: W-what?! Drumstick: Introducing, Dough and Potato!!! Potato: POTETOOOO!!! Dough: Alright, Wildernethss!! (Wilderness) Bow: O. M. C!!! Wait... Who're they? Toothpaste: You're brother Dough and your cousin, Potato... Potato: POTATO! Dough: Bearths!! (Bears) Bow: OMG!! Coolness! At the cage Nickel: Ugh... Two new idiots... Back to the show... Potato: Potato, potato, potato? Toothpaste: Oh yeah... The Cake at Stake Ceremony... If that contestant's eliminated, you'll be joining with those wild animals over there... Lucky: *acts like a monkey* Soap: *crazy face* After sometime... Drumstick: And the last cake goes to... Suitcase! With only 8 dislikes! Sorry Balloon... You're eliminated with 10 dislikes... Suitcase: Aw... If only I was eliminated... Balloon: WHAT?! Suitcase! Listen to me! Suitcase: *nods* Balloon: You gotta be a VP for both of us! And also, I lo- *gets teleported to the cage* Suitcase: *gasps* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo(...)OOOO!!! Drumstick: *covers mouth* Freesmarter's feeling lazy and had no mood to move her butt so she could continue the next chapter so yeah... BTW, no more points!! :D Everyone: YAY!!!! Bow: CHAIRSS!! Dough: STAIRS!!! BEARSS!!! Gumbally: PEARS!!! Potato: POTEEETOOOOOOOO!!!! END! Chapter 26b: Keep Eating! ~Hi! Again! :P~ Toothpaste: Sorry for the delay guys... OJ: What took you so long? Toothpaste: Well SOMEBODY had to take a bath for 4 hours and put some make-up on and dressed herself up for 7 hours- *stops and blushes* Drumstick: *dresses elegantly* Sorry... Pencil: O_O Everyone else: O.O Ruby: Wow... Just... Wow... Speech Bubble: -Not to be rude but... Do you really have to dress that pretty in a contest?- Drumstick: Uh... Yes... ''Flashback'' Drumstick: It's time for me to impress Toothpaste... ''End of Flashback'' Ghosty: hubba hubba... Butterfly: I wuv the dress like candy!! Potato: POTATO!! (Translate: Wow! That's a Beautiful Dress you have there...) Marshmallow: Well... Instead of looking at that regal-looking Drumstick, let's start the contest! Drumstick: Okay! *purposely drops the hankerchief* Random Boys: *tries to grab the hankerchief* Toothpaste: Oh! Umm... *ahem* Okay... The contest is eating food and if you stopped eating, you'll be up for elimination... GO! Announcer: A giant fancy-looking dinner table appeared out of nowhere and everyone sat down and eat... The contestants, even the female contestants, ate like they're pigs... Potato: *nibbles a cookie* Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom! Drumstick: Awwwww! That's, like, soooooooOOOOoooo cute! Random boys: *jealous face* After sometime... Pencil: Can't... eat... any... more... *stops eating* Drumstick: Oh no! Pence-Pence is up for elimination! :( Bow: OMG... What's this thing *grabs the spoon* Dough: I don't, like, know! But I think that's for poking! I'll get another one! *grabs another spoon* Bow: *pokes dough* Poke... Dough: Poke Bow & Dough for 8 hrs: Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke... Butterfly: Well... those two aren't eating... Ghosty: They're not the only ones... Butterfly: ... Oh... Bow! Dough! You guys are up for elimination! Bow: What?! I thought this was a poking contest?! Dough: *at the stairs* Or maybe a stairs contest *falls down the stairs* Meanwhile... Potato: *nibbles a giant cookie* OJ: *still eating* Will he eat something else besides cookies? Leafy: *still eating* Nah... I love it when he eats cookies! It's so cute! With the Alliance... Book: *eats* Hey! Fries isn't so bad! Ice Cube: *eats* Haven't you tasted one before? Wheely: Nom, nom, nom! This tomato is delicious! Pencil: Um... Wheely... That's an apple... Wheely: ... oh... Oooh!!! A flower! Pencil: Aaand... She's up for elimination isn't she...? Bubble: I goiess soio... Ruby: Mm hm... Meanwhile again... Drumstick: Okay... So... Everyone except Potato are up for elimination... Potato: *stuffs cookies in his mouth* Puh-tah-toe! (His mouth is filled with cookies) Toothpaste: So... Rate them now! Epilogue Bubble: Oh noio! I think I'm gonna be eliminated! Ruby: Wait... Aren't 3 people going to be eliminated? Pencil : *gasp* Oh noio! Bubble: Oh noio! Alliance: OH NOIO!! END! Chapter 27a: Dramatic Scene at the Cake at Stake ceremony Toothpaste: This is strange... Drumstick: Hm? What is it? Toothpaste: You see... I used Computery to look at our votes... Computery: (Credit to the Slappable) The first thing we saw was Leafy having the most dislikes... Toothpaste: Then, the next minute it was $#!%@^$@!!^^!%@#$#@% who was going to be eliminated... Drumstick: Well if you put it that way... Later... ~From BOTO Drumstick: The cake today's a slapping cake! If you call it Needy- Slapping cake: *slaps* Don't call her Needy! Drumstick: *rubs face* That will happen... Toothpaste: Did you know that Freesmarter cried because Bubble received a dislike? Bubble: Soirously? Well... Oit's just 1 disloike... How bad coiould it boie? Butterfly: Really bad... Ghosty: *to Freesmarter* Stop crying! She's safe! GET OVER IT! Freesmarter: *sniff* I- I can't! ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Potato: Po. Ta. To... Potato, poteto, potahto! (Translate: Oh. My. Fries... It's getting dramatic here!) Freesmarter: And- And... L-leafy *sniff* is eliminated... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Leafy: What?! Great... I just wanted to spend more time with Firey when I'm VP... TB: Leafy, no offense, but that would be worthless if that happens... All you could think of is Firey... Leafy: Well, you did offend me... *cries* Potato: Po... tato? (O-kay... Why is everybody crying?) Marshmallow: We can at least stop crying... Wait a second... Leafy's not yet teleported or being flung into the TLC! OJ: Phew... At least she gets to stay here for a day or so... Bow: CHAIRS! Wheely: If Leafy's not eliminated... Then who is- OMG! A house! *runs towards the house* Toothpaste: You guys are right! Leafy's not eliminated... It's actually TB! TB: What?! No way! Leafy: Oh no! TB! TB: Wait. Haven't I offended you? Leafy: Who cares?! But... TB... I don't want you to be eliminated! Pencil: ... Dramas. Dramas Everywhere... TB and Leafy fans: Shhh! *starts crying* TB: Wow Leafy... That's so kind of you... Sorry about just now... *gets teleported* Leafy: TB! TB! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Freesmarter and fans: *cries* The End! Chapter 27b: Camping Day 1: Diaries Pencil: Wait. I just realize something... Suitcase: What is it, Pencil? Pencil: I thought 3 people were going to be eliminated... Drumstick: That was just a threat... Bubble: Whoiy do you have to throieaten us? (God, I love to write Bubble's script!) Toothpaste: IDK... We just love to... Potato: Potato! Marshmallow: Uh... Potato says what's the contest... Ghosty: Well... Pack your things! We're camping at the Evil Forest! Maximum of 6 people together... Book: You mean... the mini Evil Forest... Flashback (From RFVP ~part 5) Blocky: *gets Match and uses her to ignite Bomby* So that I could see the f**king forest but just add a little sacrifice ''-KABOOM!!!-'' End of Flashback Butterfly: Well... At least the trees are a bit bigger, right? At the Mini Evil Forest... Drumstick: Dear Diary, today we're at the Evil Forest! Well... More like Mini Evil Forest thanks to Blocky... So today, I'm going to uh... talk to Toothpaste everyday... No! I'm not going to flirt with him!! Toothpaste: Hey, Drumstick! Drumstick: *closes diary* Y-yes? Toothpaste: Reading a book? Drumstick: Oh! Umm... Y-Yup! Toothpaste: What's it called? Drumstick: U-uh.... Umm... T-The Two Love birds! Toothpaste: Wow... A romantic novel... Can you tell me what the story is? Drumstick: Well... Uh... Um... There are two objects... When they were young they always play together... Toothpaste: Sounds a bit like us... Drumstick: N-no it's not! :S... Anyway, they- Flashback Drumstick and Toothpaste as kids... Drumstick: Weee! I love playing at the playground Toothpaste: Ha ha! Me too! (Rains) Drumstick: Uh oh! It's raining! Toothpaste: Let's go home! I'll take you home before I do... Drumstick: But Toothpaste! You might get sick or even worse! Toothpaste: Always remember that your safety should be first before I do... End of Flashback Drumstick: Then, he sent her home... After a few years, she became a co-host of his at this show... Toothpaste: Sorry to interrupt but it sounds really like us... Drumstick: ... Anyway, she pretended to love someone else just to... Make him jealous... Toothpaste: Okay, it sounds a little different... Drumstick: Then two people came... A host from a cancelled show and a contestant of theirs. She revealed her secret to them. Toothpaste: Wow... Drumstick: But her friend blurted it out. He knew about it and he said he likes her back... I-I haven't really finished reading the story... Toothpaste: Well... Sorry to bother you... Drumstick: It's okay! Meanwhile... Pencil: Hey! This is a perfect spot to camp! Bubble: Oi agree! Ruby: Well... Let's put down our things and fix the tent! Pencil's Alliance: Yeah! Meanwhile... Leafy: It's Evil Leafy!! Evil Leafy: *randomly eats everyone except Leafy* Leafy: *squeals* *runs away* Meanwhile again... Leafy: AARGH!! Bubble: Loify? Wheely: *gets eaten by Evil Leafy* Pencil: O.O RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! Everyone: *runs* OJ: ARGH! Wheely: ooh! Evil Leaf- *gets eaten* Ruby: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Later... Ghosty: We didn't even last an hour in there and everyone else gets eaten by Evil Leafy early?! Butterfly: We've only been there for Potato minutes... Drumstick: Dear Diary, thank goodness we're saved... Too bad Toothpaste is not here... I hope he's okay... And the others too... Flashback Toothpaste: Evil Leafy! Drumstick look out! Drumstick: *squeals* Toothpaste: *gets eaten instead after protecting Drumstick* Drumstick: T-toothpaste?! :( *runs away with Butterfly and Ghosty* Ghosty: I should've done that... END of Flashback Toothpaste: We finally got out... Guess this contest is running away from Evil Leafy... Drumstick: Yup... Butterfly: Everyone else except: Book, Bubble, Leafy, Pencil, Ruby and OJ are safe! Ghosty: The rest are up for elimination... Announcer: Vote here! Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Stuff... Freesmarter: Ha! I always make Bubble safe because... besides being my favorite character, she received a dislike... :( Okay... Now my brother is angry at me because I didn't made Icy safe... She might get eliminated... And He'll start a tantrum and hit stuff at me if Icy's eliminated earlier :S (I'm scared) RFVP ~part 12 will be coming later Drumstick: Just to add stuff, NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TOOTHPASTE SO SHUT UP! By the way, 2 people will be eliminated... Freesmarter: And it's pretty difficult... Both: BYE!!